How to Extinguish an Inferno
by bobbyneko
Summary: Felix had managed to convince Isaace that lighting the lighthouses was the right way to go. But of course there would be consequences, and now Isaac's group will suffer for them. What will Felix and company do?


**How to Extinguish an Inferno**

by Bobbyneko

_Prolouge_

* * *

_-_

_**It's not that hard, really, **_

_**to take on a group of Heroes.**_

_-_

The group was clustered together in the center of a hidden sanctum. For a while nothing happened as they observed their surroundings.

"Stay on your guard everyone," Isaac commanded, unsheathing his sword.

-

_**What makes them Unique is not merely **_

**_the C__ourage and Keenness of the Leader-_**

_-_

"I don't like this," stated Mia flatly as she glanced warily around the empty room.

Garet looked at her skeptically. "Why not? There's nothing to be afraid of; nobody is here."

-

**-B_ut the Diverse Traits of each Individual, _**

_**adding their own Spark to an Impenetrable Inferno.**_

_-_

"Don't you sense it?" hissed Mia sharply under her breath.

-

_**Because each Spark shines so strongly, **_

**_a single, __albeit ingenious, Plan that may render most powerless, _**

_**Will be undoubtedly Ineffective against others.** _

_-_

"No," replied Garet blatantly.

"Be careful," Isaac warned, "It's probably a trap. Ivan, are you getting anything?"

-

_**When one Spark's weakness is another's strength, **_

_**the Inferno will Rage on…**_

_-_

"Yes, you're right Isaac, whatever it is, it's here." Ivan's eyes closed in concentration.

Only to snap open in alarm, "Isaac…something's not right; I've never felt a presence like this before."

"Where's it coming from?" Isaac inquired, his nerves tingling.

-

_**To Extinguish such an Inferno, you cannot look at it as a Whole, **_

_**For that is where it's strength lies.**_

_-_

"It's –, " Ivan choked, "NO! Isaac! We have to-" but before he could finish his sentence, the boy crumpled to his knees, hands clutching the sides of his head.

"Ivan! What's wrong?!" Garet exclaimed, rushing to his friend.

-

_**The Inferno is Impenetrable, **_

_**Yet each Spark on its own has its Weaknesses.**_

_**-**_

"Someone's attacking…my…mind…" Ivan gasped, vision clouding up.

"Garet!" Issac cried out, "Don't let your guard down!"

-

_**You must break down the Wall, **_

_**Brick by brick, **_

**_S__park by spark._**

_-_

"Isaac!" yelped Mia. The leader spun around to find his water mage encompassed by shadowy arms, dragging her into a shadowy hole in the ground.

"No!" Isaac snatched Mia's free hand, yanking at it with all his might.

Garet looked helplessly between the two, not sure which friend needed his help most.

Luckily Isaac made that decision for him. Legs rooted to the ground like trunks of a tree, Isaac balanced out the force of the shadow arms.

"Garet…get…Ivan!" he grunt with the strain of the shadows now slowly slinking up his own arms.

Garet heeded his best friends words and turned back toward the prone form of a Jupiter Adept withering on the floor, now also being assaulted by shadowy arms extending from the ground.

-

_**First you take away the Foreseeing Wind, **_

_**which Broadens the Rage of the Inferno **_

_**and Forewarns the approach of an Enemy.**_

_-_

"Fuck!" Garet swore arriving too late as the last of his blond friend was completely swallowed up by the shadows which then disappeared into the ground. Closing his mind to the fate of his companion, he immediately backtracked to assist Isaac with Mia-

-

_**Second is the Life-Renewing Water, **_

_**that with a few Drops, will constantly Revive the Inferno, **_

_**Canceling out any hope of Victory you may once have felt was yours to keep. **_

_-_

-Only to find Isaac's footing lost as one of the shadowy arms seized his leg. The shadows were now rapidly eating up Mia, and there was nothing Garet could do but grab on to Isaac's waist and attempt to haul his best friend away from a similar fate.

But Isaac refused to let go of Mia's hand –the only part of her that seemed to remain.

-

_**Next is the infallible Rock the Inferno calls Home,**_

_**the Earth that holds it all Together; **_

_**Without which there would be no Inferno in the first place**_

_-_

"You have to get out of here, Garet." Isaac commanded as the shadows grew up his leg and down his arm, "Go, and tell Felix and Jenna what has happened here. Only they can help us now."

"No! We will get them together Isaac. I'm not going to leave you guys here!" Garet cried, pulling harder to bring his friend back to him.

"I'm not letting go of Mia, Garet. Not now, not ever," the shadow arms wrapped their way around Isaac's head, forcing Garet to release him and watch hopelessly as they ate up his remaining companion and best friend.

-

_**Finally the raw Courage and Integrity of the Flame itself; **_

_**the Purity and Srength on which **_

_**the Inferno relies on for its Burning Rage.** _

_-_

Garet stood in the center of the circle in the middle of the room where all of his friends had vanished in less than five minutes.

-

_**And the Inferno is successfully Extinguished.**_

_**-**_

He was alone.


End file.
